Just One Chance
by Angelic Little Flower
Summary: James has loved Lily ever he first saw her. Lily is starting to have feelings for him. Will Lily finally give into her feelings and give James a chance? This is a story about James and Lily's romance. Includes SBOC and RLOC.
1. Chapter One: Train Ride

**Chapter One: Train Ride**

"Lily! _Lily! _LILY!"

Lily Evans turned around, her emerald green eyes scanning the crowd. It was the start of school again, the first day back from their winter vacation. Lily was eager to go back to Hogwarts and to see her friends.

"Lily, over here!" the voice shouted again. Lily spotted Jessica Thomas, one of her best friends, waving to her from the other end of Platform 9 3/4.

"Jess!" Lily squealed running to her and was greeted by a warm hug.

"Lily, I'm so glad to see you! God, I missed you! Jessica said, hugging Lily even tighter.

"I've missed you as well. You will not believe how incredibly boring my holidays were," Lily replied. "How could you see me, all the way from here?" she asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss your vivid red hair, Lils," Jessica laughed. Jessica had known Lily ever since they met on the train, six years ago. She was a bubbly blonde and loved to flirt. Many thought of her as a valley girl. "Anyway, what happened? Did Petunia try to poison you again?" she asked, smiling.

Lily sighed. "No, even worse," she replied. "She tried to bore me with her stories about her new boyfriend, Vermin…or Vernic Dursley. She was bragging about how she found 'the one' and kept reminding me that I don't have a boyfriend."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"She thought I was actually _interested _in her so-called love life so she showed me a picture of the Dursley guy." Lily shuddered and Jessica giggled.

"I take it that he must have been really ugly," she exclaimed. "By the way- have you seen Emi-"

"Hey guys!" Emily said as she jumped on Jessica. "Have you missed me, my dear friends?"

"Aaaaaaaaa! Get off me you idiot! I can't breathe," Jessica screeched. Lily laughed.

"So, any news? Have I missed anything?" Emily asked. Emily was Lily's and Jessica's best friend. She was a brunette and was very shy around guys. She was the sensitive one and always gave advice to everyone.

"Omigod! You have got to see what I got for my birthday," Jessica started. "It's this new make-up remover. See, you put on the concealer and-"

She was interrupted by Lily. "Umm sorry Jess, but I think we should get on the train now. There won't be any empty compartments left," she said.

The friends grabbed their bags and got on the train.

"Ugh, I think I packed too much…" Jessica whined.

Lily whipped her forehead and replied, "Yeah, my bags are really heavy."

"Would you like any help, ladies?" asked a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see the Marauders. The Marauders was a group of four boys who were considered the most popular in school. There was Sirius Black- every girl's dream. He was the Hogwarts heartthrob. Almost every girl had a crush on him. He had black long hair that elegantly fell into his playful gray eyes. He also had an incredible body (probably from playing Quidditch). He had slept with so many girls and broken so many hearts but it was still hard to hate him. Then there was Remus Lupin- the smartest of all the Marauders. It was hard to imagine why he would be in this group for he always got good grades and practically never got into trouble. He had light brown hair that had some sandy highlights in it and blue beautiful eyes. He was always a gentleman and always kept his cool. Remus was incredibly dreamy; many girls were in love with him (which was perfectly understandable). He was kind to everyone, even to some Slytherins. The third member of the Marauders was Peter Pettigrew (_I HATE THIS LITTLE FREAK so he won't be in the story a lot_). He was a timid little boy who was eager to do anything for the Marauders. And last, but not least, was of course James Potter. He and Sirius always competed against each other to see how many girl they could sleep with. He had messy black hair, which he messed up every few minutes to make it look like he just had finished playing Quidditch and dreamy hazel eyes. He has an amazing body and played Chaser (same as Sirius) on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yes please," Lily said giving them a weary smile. James came up and picked up the bags as if they were just pillows. James had a crush on Lily and everyone, including Lily, knew about it because he constantly asked her out. Every time she would reject him. Perhaps this attracted James to Lily, for no girl had _ever _rejected him. But James never gave up even though Lily used to hate him. Now, in sixth Year, she had stopped hating him and started acting nice to him but still rejected him. It was sort of a ritual- it had always been this way.

"Thank you so much for helping us. You can put down our bags here, we'll find a compartment," Emily said softly. The Marauders nodded and walked back to their compartment.

"I'm going to see Celine now," Peter said as he left. Celine was his girlfriend and they had been very close lately. "Bye."

The Marauders hardly noticed him leaving. As James sat next to the window, Sirius sat across him with Remus next to James.

"Man, just _seeing_ Lily makes me happy," James exclaimed. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. James always got excited when he talked about Lily.

"I just wish that she'd see me as more than a friend, you know?" James said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Who knows, maybe she _does_ like you more than a friend," Remus said, smiling at James. James sighed; Remus was just trying to make him feel better.

"She is so perfect, I wish I could be with her," James said sadly.

"Dude, why can't you get over her? You've liked her for about six years and she hasn't really shown interest in you at all," Sirius said, shoving food into his mouth. Little pieces of food sprayed all over James and Remus.

"Sirius, why don't you try to eat with your mouth _closed_?" Remus asked, wiping the food off himself. James, meanwhile, was staring out the window, obviously had not noticed what had happened. "God, she's perfect…" he said quietly.

(Meanwhile…)

"All the compartments are full!" Jessica complained. The girls had been searching for a compartment but unfortunately could not find one that was empty. "What are we going to do?" Jess moaned.

"Why don't we go to the Marauders' compartment? They should have some space?" Emily asked. Lily and Jessica started smirking. "What?" Emily questioned, confused by their reactions.

"So you can flirt with Remus, Emily? Is that why you want to go there?" Lily asked, smiling at her. Emily's eyes widened and she blushed.

"N-n-no of cour-course not! I don't li-like Remus more than a frie-friend!" she stuttered.

"Of course," Jessica replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "'Oh Remus, you're so strong'," she mimicked Emily. Emily blushed even more.

"Come on admit it Jess. You wanna go there as well. You like Sirius don't you?" she said, defending herself. Jessica turned away from them and started playing with her hair. "No," she said simply.

"Yeah right!" Lily said, giggling. "'Oh Sirius do you think my skirt is too short? Do you think you can see up it easily?'" The friends all burst out laughing at Lily's imitation of Jessica.

"Ok, I admit it! I do like him…I mean it's impossible not to," Jessica said, dreamily. Lily and Emily burst into a new fit of giggles.

"So Lily, what do you think of James?" Jessica asked, suddenly snapping out of her daydream. Lily quickly turned her head to look at Jessica.

"What do you mean, what do I think of Potter?" she asked, dangerously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jessica hastily said. She and Emily exchanged glances. Lily got annoyed whenever James came up in their conversations.

Lily sighed and broke the silence by saying, "Ok, fine, you want my opinion? He is _still_ the egotistical prat that he was in Year Five but he's deflated his head a little and now, I don't hate him anymore." Jessica raised her eyebrow. "And…?" she questioned Lily.

"Here we are!" Emily exclaimed in a cheery voice. "Wait..." she frowned and put her ear against the door. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled as she gestured to Lily and Jessica to come closer.

"…God, she's perfect," they heard James' voice say.

"Here we go again," muttered another voice. Jessica mouthed "Sirius" at Lily and Emily. They nodded and continued listening.

"…Lily is so beautiful; she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole entire life….except for my mom…" James continued.

Lily blushed and Jessica and Emily started giggling. "That is sooooooooooo incredibly sweet of him…" she thought.

"…She is smart, nice, sweet…" James listed. Jessica made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes. She pushed open the door to reveal a bored-looking Sirius, a nodding Remus, and a dreamy James.

"Hello, ladies!" Sirius exclaimed sitting up straight, excited to see Jessica. His eyes traveled up and down her body. Jessica licked her lips when she saw Sirius staring at her.

Lily dropped her bags on the floor. "Sorry would it be ok if we could stay here? We couldn't find a compartment." James and Remus smiled warmly at them.

"I really needed to go to the bathroom…do you know where it is Sirius?" Jessica asked, even though she knew where it was. Sirius nodded and led her out of the compartment for a snog session.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Emily said, laughing. She looked around the room. "I'm so bored….I want to do something…"

"I have an idea! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Lily asked. "It's a muggle game. I'll explain the rules when Sirius' and Jess' snog session is over," she said after seeing James' and Remus' confused faces. "This should be fun…" she thought.


	2. Chapter Two: Truth or Dare

Chapter Two: Truth or Dare (dedicated to my first reviewer TrInItIsPeLl BOGO!)

A/N: First of all thank you sooooooooooooo much to TrInItIsPeLl BOGO! for reviewing my story! Here is the second chapter, which I hope will fully convert you into a Lily-James freak (lol). The second thing is the rating for this chapter is R or M (it depends which fiction rating you use). And the last thing is this chapter is from Lily's point of view. PLEASE review this chapter!

_Lily's Point of View_

Jessica entered the compartment, giggling, with a lip-gloss covered Sirius. Sirius had his arm around Jessica's waist and some of the buttons on his shirt were undone. He quickly took a seat next to James.

"So nice of you to join us," I said smiling at Jess. She was trying her best not to look at me.

I was sitting with Emily across James and Remus. I nodded my head at the vacant seat next to me. Jess smiled and sat down.

"So," James said, turning his head to face us. "How do we play?"

Jessica looked confused. "How do we play what?" she asked.

"Truth or Dare," Emily said.

"Oh we're gonna play it?" Jess questioned. She smiled and said "Great! I love this game".

"How do we play this Truth or Dare?" James asked again. Jess turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to play. It's Dare, Save, Ask," she said. She looked at us again, "It's the magic version of it. Same rules but different name."

"Ok, let's start. I want to go first," Sirius said. "Lily," he smirked turning to face me.

"Oh God no! Please not me! Knowing Sirius, he'll probably dare me to kiss another girl or something equally disgusting," I thought as I started biting my nails.

"Lily, I dare you to kiss James," he said simply. As I started to protest, he held his hand up and said, "And if you don't do my dare, then you have to tell us which Marauder you like best."

_Ok, so if I take truth, then I won't have to kiss him. Oh God, but those lips are so delicious. But if I kiss James, everyone will think I'm willing to do it. No, no, no! I'll take truth and say 'Peter'. Yes, that will work.  
_"I take Truth," I said, confidently. Sirius smiled even more.

"I was hoping you'd say that. But wait a minute, I need you to do something before you answer," he said. He turned around and took something out of his bag. It turns out; it was some kind of potion.

"Before anyone answers Truth, you must take a sip of the truth potion. Therefore, you cannot lie," he said pouring a small amount into a cup.

_No…this cannot be happening. Oh God, they'll find out about James…no, no, no…God what should I do?_

All the confidence I had immediately disappeared as Sirius handed me the cup.

"Aw, come on Lily. Do the dare. Kiss James!" Emily said, coming to my rescue. I nudged Jess gently with my elbow. She understood.

"Kiss James, kiss James…" they chanted together.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it, I'll kiss James," I said, sighing. Oh, how I love my best friends.

I walked over to James and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and slowly l leaned closer to his lips. He put his arm around my waist and cupped my face with his other hand. My lips touched his and he kissed me. Thank goodness I was sitting because my knees felt like jelly. I couldn't even think properly. I mean, here was James Potter, the Hogwarts' heartthrob, _kissing me._ I closed my eyes as I got weaker. But right then, he pulled away. As I opened my eyes, I saw him smirking at me, with a satisfied look on his face.

I got up, readjusted my skirt and walked back to my seat. Everyone had their mouth open; they didn't think that I would have actually agreed to kiss Potter.

"Well thank goodness _that's_ over," I said, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone snapped out of their trance.

"Can I go next please?" Jess asked. We nodded and she looked at all of us. "Ok, I dare Emily to belly-dance for Remus."

Emily's mouth was open, shaped like an "o". She raised her eyebrows and asked Jess, "Are you serious? You want me to belly-dance for Remus?"

"Yep. But the other option is you admit who you have a crush on. How does that sound?" Jess asked smiling like a cat.

"Whoa! Are you saying that Emily knows how to belly-dance?" Remus asked us.

"Yeah. Since she's from the Middle-East, she was taught how to belly-dance," I replied.

"Moony, mate, you have _got _to save that one!" Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back.

"What? What save?" I asked.

"You can save dares," Jessica replied. "If Remus saves this dare, it means that Emily doesn't have to belly-dance for him now. But, he can request that she belly-dances for him any other time he pleases."

"SAVE!" James shouted.

"Ok, ok. I'll save it," Remus said, with a small smile.

"Ok, I dare Jess to give Sirius a lap dance, "I said, smiling sweetly at Jessica.

"Fine I'll do it," she replied.

"Save!" Sirius yelled.

"But I dare Lily to give James a strip tease or tell us who she has a crush on," Jess said, returning the sickly-sweet smile.

"I'll do the dare." I was determined to make sure that no one found out about my crush.

"Save," James said.

"Guys, I think we should stop playing. We are almost at Hogwarts," Remus said, looking out the window.

"Damn! We didn't even get to change!" I said. "Guys, could you please leave the compartment? We'll get changed really quickly."

Sirius looked disappointed at missing the chance to see Jess undressing.

"Of course. We'll come back in ten minutes," Remus said politely as the Marauders left.

"Thanks guys! Bye!" Jessica said, waving at them. She quickly closed the door and turned to me. "Ok, what happened between you and James? Spill."


	3. Chapter Three: The Makeover

A/N: Oh my! I never expected this many reviews. I am delighted that you guys like my story. You can't even imagine how happy a little review can make me! Thank you guys sooo much! Gunner10000, hpandfriendsruletheworld (OMG I saw the pictures of the characters and the one of Mischa Barton looks EXACLTY how I imagined Lily but with blue eyes), The all mighty and powerfulM, Remussweetie (is your favorite Marauder Remus as well? I LOVE Remus), prongsandlily, and Elizabeth Denver: you guys ROCK the WORLD!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Make-over**

"What?" Lily asked innocently. Jess raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Do you really think we're stupid? So, are you going to go out with him?" she questioned.

"Oh great!" Lily said sarcastically.sighed. "Look, guys. That kiss meant nothing. I admit, I _am_ attracted to James but I still won't go out with him."

Jessica and Emily exchanged glances. "Sure, Lily," Emily said as she got up to change. The others followed suit.

"So Lily, did you get new clothes?" Jessica said, changing the subject.

Lily rolled her eyes as she opened her suitcase. "Well I got a few new skirts, tank tops, and underwear. Satisfied?"

Jessica leaned over to inspect her suitcase. She pulled out a black skirt and put it against herself.

"It's not short enough, Lily," she said as she whipped out her wand. She muttered a spell and the skirt instantly became a few inches shorter.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emily looked confused. She looked at Lily and then at Jessica, then back to Lily. "What are you talking about?"

Lily sighed. "Well, remember the week before Winter Break, when Jess told me I should loosen up a bit 'cause she thought I was too uptight? And I agreed-"

Lily was interrupted by Jessica. "So I told her that I was gonna give her a make-over when we would come back after the holidays. And she should get new clothes as a start."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Emily said, smiling.

Jessica reached over to pick up a few more pieces of clothing from the bag. She put the bundle on her lap and picked a tank top to examine it. "Covers too much skin." She turned to Emily. "Don't you think?" she asked. Emily rolled her eyes.

"_Jess_!" Lily whined. In her opinion, that tank top revealed _too_ much skin.

"Lily, you promised," Jessica said with an evil glint in her eye. She cast a spell to make the top tighter. "That's more like it," she said proudly. She threw the top back in the bag. Going through the clothes in her lap, she picked up a lacy black thong. "At least, this is good," she said grinning at Lily. Lily frowned.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to wear a _thong_!" she complained. "Aren't they uncomfortable? They just go up you bum."

Jessica chose to ignore her. She dropped the bundle into the suitcase. "I think that the rest should be okay,"

The girls started changing into their Hogwarts robes. As Emily pulled on a white blouse she asked, "Lily, why don't you give James a chance? I mean, I know he can be _such_ an annoying git at times but generally he's a really nice and sweet guy. Especially to _you_."

Lily sighed. "I would, I really would go out with him. I like him a lot. But it's his cockiness and … and playboyness that really annoys me. Like, one minute, he's confessing his love to me, and then the next, he's making out with some ditzy blonde. Do you know what I mean? I just can't stand that," she said as they finished changing. ". The guys need to change as well. Let's call them back" she suggested.

They opened the compartment door and went out.

"Sirius! James! Remus!" Jessica yelled. The Marauders came out of another compartment, with identical grins on their faces. They had probably pulled a prank on some Slytherins, Lily thought.

"There you are!" Emily said. "Wait, but where's James?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Remus spoke first, nervously,"Well, James said he'd be back in a while... you know, after he…"

"After he what?" Jessica asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"After he asks Jenny out," Sirius finished. The Marauders kept looking at each other. They were anxious to see the girls' reaction. Jenny and her followers were practically the only ones Emily, Lily, and Jessica hated.

"Oh, really? That's great," Lily said simply.

"Umm... We're going to change now, if you don't mind. We won't take long," Remus said hastily and quickly left with Sirius.

Emily and Jessica looked at each other, then nervously at Lily who had, surprisingly, acted very calmly.

"Um, Lily?" Emily asked, gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Lily replied. "Don't you see what James is trying to do?" The girls looked confused. They shook their heads.

"He _knows_ that she's my worst enemy. He's using her to make me jealous." Lily said, softly. "But you what? He's not going to make me jealous." She turned to Jessica and smiled. "I think that now is the _perfect _time to perform the make-over."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know…it's a really short chapter. But this is like a transition to the next chapter. Can you guess what's gonna happen? Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts

A/N: I decided to update really fast because I am having _really_ good ideas on what should happen next. Chikka and Clare: thank you so much for reviewing. I would be pleased if even _one_ person reviewed my chapter. Oh, also, this chapter is kind of weird with the announcement but I assure you, it's for a good reason. Ok, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Back At Hogwarts  
**

The Great Hall was filled with silence as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome back! I hope you have enjoyed the feast. I have a very important announcement to make," he paused and then continued. "As you all know, Lord Voldemort-"some students gasped "Voldemort is a growing threat. A few weeks ago, he attacked Hogsmeade with his Death Eaters. I have received letters from many of your parents, asking to cancel school. I assured them, thought, that you will not come to any harm under my protection. But unfortunately, the Ministry decided to also take part in it. The Ministry has asked us to cancel school. I have tried to explain to them that you were safe inside these walls but they have ignored my pleads. You will be going back home in tomorrow and will return to school after the Ministry considers it safe for you to come back. I am sorry," he ended and sat down. Professor McGonagal stood up and said, "Please finish dinner and head to your dormitories."

The Great Hall was filled with chatter again. Lily stood up and linked arms with Emily and Jessica.

"I can't believe that we're going back home! Why did they make us come here anyway?" Jessica exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe Dumbledore didn't find out until today," Emily suggested.

"If I go back now, I'm going to have to spend all my time with _Petunia_," Lily groaned. Emily and Jessica patted her, sympathetically as they entered the common room. Everyone was talking, making it impossible for the girls to hear each other. Emily pointed a corner where the Marauders were deep in conversation. Not many people were there, so they decided to join them.

"Hello ladies," James greeted as the girls sat down. He was writing or drawing something down in a notebook. _Probably planning their next prank_, _Lily_ thought.

James turned to Sirius and Remus, "My parents are going to France so we have the whole house to ourselves."

"YES!" Sirius cried. Remus smiled and said, "Are you sure they're not going to leave you with a babysitter? I mean, leaving _James Potter_ alone in a house with _Sirius Black_ doesn't sound very responsible."

"Oh my God! You're going to live _alone_?" Jessica asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Yep," James replied proudly.

"But your house is _huge_! Your parents are trusting you with it?" Jessica asked. She had gone to his mansion before with her parents to the party they had hosted for New Year.

James nodded. "Padfoot and Moony are coming as well. Peter has to go back home," he added.

"_Lucky_! Can _I_ come over?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," James shrugged. Jessica widened her eyes.

"I was just kidding. But if you're serious, then could I really come?" she asked. "With Emily and Lily?" she added.

"Of course," James said. "The more, the merrier, right?"

Jessica turned to Lily and Emily. "Can you guys come?" she asked.

Lily nodded, "I'll send Mum a letter. She won't mind because me and Petunia often have fights. She'll probably be glad."

Jessica turned to Emily. "Emily? Can you?"

"Yeah, probably. My mom and dad are working full-time and they're rarely home so it's better that I'm over at James' house anyway."

"Great!" James said, smiling. "Send your letters and tomorrow we'll go to my house!"

The girl got up and headed to the Owlery.

"I can't believe that we're going to James' house!" Lily exclaimed, excitedly.

"James' mansion is more like it. It's _huge_! And so beautiful. When I went there, I only saw the ballroom. But still, it was incredibly elegant and beautiful. I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!" Jess said jumping up and down.


	5. Chapter Five: James' Mansion

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for deciding to read this story. Anyway I have two favors to ask from you. The first one is PLEASE REVIEW this story. Message to reviewers: thank you for taking some of your time to review…it makes my day and makes write faster!

Amy – omg really? Is this really your favorite fanfic? Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…..thanks!

Me- thank you for reviewing!

AuRoR- hehe…I would if only I didn't have school (sigh). I'll try my best to update faster.

Remussweetie- lol! I know I'm evil! Thanks for reviewing both chapter!

Lilyandprongs- the next chapters will be very interesting…lots of Lily/James action!

hpandfriendsruletheworld- thanks for your review! Omg I read **Dangerous To Know **and I LOVED it!

Chikka - yeah, I just needed a reason for them to get out of Hogwarts…don't worry, I won't forget the make-over…it plays a HUGE part in the next few chapters…thanks for the review!

The all mighty and powerfulM- like I said, stay tuned for the next chapter- I don't want to give anything away but I can promise it will be exciting! Thanks for reviewing!

The second is does anyone know a story like mine? Please tell me because all the stories I read have Lily as a bad girl while I like seeing her as Miss Perfect and James as like, a hottie, basically. Yeah, that's it. Thanks!

**Chapter Five: James' Mansion  
**

"Jamesie!" cried Mrs. Potter as she rushed forward to hug her son. James, surprisingly did not seem embarrassed, but instead kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Dad?"

"He got an emergency call from the Ministry. They want him to sort out some minor problem they are having, "she replied as she turned to the other Marauders.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Sirius and Remus greeted, also receiving hugs from Mrs. Potter. She stepped back and surveyed the three girls. She smiled warmly as she asked, "And who are _these_ beautiful ladies?"

Each girl introduced themselves and shook hands with Mrs. Potter. She looked at Lily and asked, "You're not the Lily Evans who James is in love with?"

"_Mom_," James warned.

"Oh is little Jamesie-poo _embarrassed_?" Sirius teased. Lily decided not to answer but blushed and kept her head down.

"Boys!" Mrs. Potter laughed. "I have to go meet your father so we can leave. James and Sirius, I hope to see the house the same way I left it. Remus, darling, look after them will you? And I trust all of you not to do anything… inappropriate," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Ok, so here's a portkey to get to the house. I'll be back in two or three weeks. Goodbye," she said kissing everyone on their forehead before she apparated with a "pop".

"So, shall we go?" James asked. Everyone nodded and they all touched the flower that Mrs. Potter had left. Suddenly, all of them felt as if they were being pulled by an invisible hook by their navels. The portkey brought them to James' house.

The neighborhood looked like an ordinary Muggle district. James started walking to one of the houses. He looked around; to make sure no one was looking and causally checked the mail box. He pushed a button in it which changed the neighborhood entirely. It was like everything was gone except a huge white mansion that stood in front of them.

"Welcome to my home," James said proudly. Lily's and Emily's mouths were wide open and their eyes got rounder.

"Still amazes me that you actually live here. It's so beautiful and elegant," Jessica said in awe. James chuckled.

"I'm amazed that your parents left you with this," Lily said, snapping out of here trance.

The six friends followed the stone pathway to the house. James opened the door and ushered them in. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. They were in the entrance hall, which was all white and beige. In the center was a small fountain. When James clapped his hands, a group of house-elves came running into the room. They took the suitcases (there were about ten house-elves holding each suitcase) and carried them up the stairs.

James broke the silence. "I'll give you an overview of the house. We have the kitchen, dining room, living room, play room, Quidditch room, two bathrooms, the ballroom, and the gym. Second floor- all the bedroom along with bathrooms. Outside, we have the pool, sauna, Quidditch field, and tree house." He looked at a clock and said, "You might want to go up and choose a room for yourself. Our rooms," he nodded at Remus and Sirius," are locked. All the other rooms have their door opened. We'll be in the Quidditch room." He and the other Marauders started walking towards the Quidditch room when he suddenly turned back. "Oh by the way, just clap and the house-elves will take your luggage into the room you choose."

Jessica linked arms with Lily and Emily. "Shall we go?" she asked as the others giggled. The stairs led up to the second floor where they entered a long corridor. "Oh my God! How many bedrooms are there?" Emily asked with wide eyes. There were about ten doors on each side, all of them a different color. They entered the first room that had the door open. The room was a very light pink with a raspberry-colored fluffy carpet. There was a bookcase, a closet, a make-up mirror, and a small couch across a flat screen TV. Near the huge French windows, stood an enormous pink bed with a canopy. Emily jumped on the bed and giggled. "Very bouncy and comfy," she said. "I think I'll stay here," she said as an afterthought. Jessica and Lily nodded and left the room.

Next, Jess chose a room that was a little further down the hallway. It was like Emily's except the room was light blue with a dark blue carpet. Lily went down to the end of the corridor and chose a room that was completely white with a beige carpet and a beautiful white bed. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room, amazed that she was actually going to live here for a few weeks. She noticed a door near the sofa and decided to see what it led to. It turned out to be an enormous bathroom. She looked at the sink that was lined in gold.

"Is that really gold?" she thought as she approached it to get a better view.

"I see you chose the white room," a husky voice said behind her. Lily quickly spun around to face a smirking James Potter.

_Oh God_, she thought. _James Potter without his shirt on. Oh God, what do I do?_ Her knees went weak as he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, trying her best to hide her feelings.

"I thought you would like that room. It's very Lily-ish, isn't it? You love white beds, don't you?"

"Oh the bedroom," She realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I really liked it."

"That's good," he murmured as he pulled on his shirt.

"Wait a sec, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Lily asked.

"_Your _bathroom is it?" he teased.

"I mean it's your house but I'm going to be using it since it's connected to my room," she said, biting her lip.

"Well see this bathroom is also connected to _my_ room," he replied innocently.

"We're sharing a bathroom?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Yes dear," James smirked. She blushed.

"So, are you still dating Jenny?" she asked, changing the topic. James frowned.

"No, I broke with her before I left," he replied as he started walking out. "Such a shame though; she was a good snog," he murmured to himself leaving Lily fuming.

_He is going to pay for that_, she thought. _He doesn't know what Lily Evans is capable of doing_. She smiled. The makeover was definitely going to teach James Potter a lesson.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! If I get a lot of reviews, I promise I will update MUCH faster!  



	6. Chapter Six: The New Lily

A/N: thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys are the BEST!

Me, Lilyandprongs, Chikka, The all mighty and powerfulM, hpandfriendsruletheworld, bratski, and Whatever child - I love you guys!

If you're reading this now, please be nice and review!

Chapter Six: The New Lily

"It's time for dinner. You ready, Lil?" asked Emily as she entered Lily's room. "Me and Jess were wondering why you were taking such a long-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessica questioned looking at Lily in awe. She was standing near her bed and transforming all her clothes to make them either tighter of shorter. Lily merely smiled and continued transforming.

"Lily, what in the _world_ has gotten into you?"

Lily sighed and put down the skirt she was holding. "James Potter. That's what," she responded.

"James Potter?" Jessica repeated. "I thought you didn't like Potter."

"Well, I guess I do. I mean, if I don't like him, then why do I get so mad whenever he does something. Like the pranks he and the rest of the Marauders pull. I noticed that I only get mad at Potter not at anyone else. Like remember the time when Black broke into the Slytherins' common room and painted it pink with flowers? I automatically blamed Potter, even though _Black_ was the one who was covered in paint," she reminded.

Jessica paused to think. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You like Potter?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you want to go out with him?"

"Yep."

"So that's why you're changing your whole wardrobe?"

"No, not exactly." Lily paused. "I'm just going to … let's say play with Mr. Potter's mind,"

Jessica looked even more baffled. "So you have a crush on him, but you want to tease him? Correct?"

"Sort of. I just need to teach him a lesson. He is just _such_ a player. Do you know what I heard him say to himself?" she asked. "He said that he thought Jenny was a good snog. That's _all_ he wants in a girl. But I'm going to change that," she smirked.

Jessica finally got it. "Oh, I see," she grinned evilly. "So that's what those tiny skirts are for."

"You know what?" she said after a few seconds pause. "I think I'll do the same…to Sirius." She turned to Emily. "You in?" she asked.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "To Remus?" she thought. "No," she finally responded.

"Aww come on Em!" Lily begged. She turned to Jess and gestured her to do the same.

"Are you sure?" she asked Emily with a smirk. Emily nodded. "Oh well. Then I guess I'll have to tell Remus about the picture of him that you have under your pillow," she said innocently. Emily's eyes went wide.

"No. You-you wou- wouldn't?" she stuttered.

"Or really?" Jessica grinned wickedly.

"ARGH! I really hate you Jessica Green!" Emily scowled.

"So you'll do it?" Jessica asked.

"Ok, I'll do it," Emily mumbled.

"Excellent." Jessica grinned and high-fived Lily. "Ok, let's put on our shortest skirts and meet downstairs for dinner in about," she looked at the clock. "Ten minutes," she suggested and the others nodded.

"Pass the salad, Jess." Lily leaned over James, giving him a nice view of her lacy thong that was peeking out from the top of the skirt. She grabbed the bowl and slowly returned to her normal position, leaving James drooling. She grinned as she thought about her plan. _This is so easy_, she thought. She looked in Jessica's direction. Her eyes met Jess' and they exchanged cat-like smiles. She looked at Sirius, who looked a bit red and was looking at his plate. She turned back to Jess and raised her eyebrow. Jessica's eyes kept looking down and finally Lily got the message. She dropped her ring and put her hand over her lips.

"Oops," she said sheepishly and crawled on to the ground. There, she could see Jessica's long legs slide up and down Sirius' thigh. Lily quickly grabbed her ring and sat back on her chair. She looked at Jessica again and grinned. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Lily's arm reached over to return the bowl of salad but in the process knocked over James' glass of water. The water spilt all over James' shirt and pants.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry," she apologized in a sweet voice.

James smiled at her and said, "It's fine." He grabbed a napkin and started wiping his shirt. Making sure no one was looking, Lily snatched the napkin out of James' hand.

"Let me help you with that," she whispered to him in a seductive low voice. She slowly wiped his shirt and slowly started wiping the water off his pants.

"Uh, it's okay, I can do it" James mumbled, his hands shaking, his cheeks bright red.

Lily settled back in her seat and sneaked a glance at how Emily was doing. She was that Emily and Remus were deep in conversation. _Wait a sec, I thought we all agreed to flirt_, Lily thought. Just then Emily ran her hand through Remus' hair and then down his chest. _You go, girl!_ Lily thought. Emily was the shyest person she had ever met yet she was flirting with Remus.

_It's going unbelievably well. We'll have to keep this up, _she thought.


	7. Chapter Seven: Revenge

A/N: First of all a BIG thank-you to my readers: I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the best! Before you start reading this chapter you should know that this chapter was not thought out, I'm just writing this off the top of my head…so here you go:

Chapter 7: Revenge

It was nearly midnight and James could not sleep. He lay awake on his four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were on the one and only Lily Evans. James couldn't understand why she had started flirting with him when only less than a few months ago she had told him that she hated him.

He sighed and got up to go downstairs for a midnight snack. As he entered the kitchen he heard some giggling and moans. Suddenly James stepped into something soft.

"OW!" yelled a voice that came from the floor.

"_Lumos_," James muttered and the tip of his wand started glowing. Looking at the floor, he realized that he had stepped on Sirius' hand.

"Padfoot? What are you doing?" asked a confused James. Then he heard someone giggling again. He pointed his wand to the space near Sirius, revealing Jessica, whose lipstick was smudged all over her mouth.

"Thomas? What are you guys doing here?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Jessica cut in.

"Surely you know what we're doing Potter? Or maybe you haven't ever made out with anyone?" She raised her eyebrow, mocking him. James responded with a rude hand gesture.

"Now, now. Be a good boy James, darling, and leave the grown-ups alone," Jessica said in a baby voice.

James left the room muttering "Bitch."

He returned to his room after getting a sandwich. Closing his door, he thought he heard voices come from Lily's room. He quietly entered the bathroom and put his ear close to the doorknob of Lily's door.

"…it's going so well. Did you see James turning red? That was funny: I don't think Mr. Arrogant has ever blushed that much in his entire life!" _That was definitely Lily's voice_, James thought.

"Remind me again: why are we doing this?" _That sounded like Emily_.

"To teach those Marauders that they can't have every single girl they want. We'll teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"Wait, so flirting with him is going to make him less arrogant?"

"No, I just want play with him for a while. You know play hard-to-get. It'll be _pure torture_ for James."

"Well I still think it's a bad idea."

"Oh come on, it's just harmless fun."

"Well, I can't do anything to change your mind." Emily yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'll go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Emily!"

When James realized their conversation was over, he stood up and walked back to his room. He smirked as he thought of Lily. _Those poor girls. They don't know what they're getting themselves into. _That was his last thought as he fell into deep sleep


	8. Chapter Eight: Revenge Part Two

Chapter Eight: Revenge, Part Two

"Morning Evans," James greeted Lily as he entered the kitchen. He yawned, stretching his arms, in the process lifting his shirt up, giving Lily a good view of his well-toned stomach.

"Morning _James_," Lily replied as she turned away so he wouldn't see her turning red. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

"So how did you sleep?" he asked sitting down on a chair. Lily was too busy starting at his moving lips to notice that he was talking to her. "Lily?"

_Yummy delicious lips…wait a sec, why is he staring at me? Did he ask me something? What should I say?_

"Uhhhhh…yeah," she mumbled as she got up from her chair to get something to eat. Just as she was about to open the fridge door, James put his hand over hers to stop her. The next second Lily's back was against the fridge and James had his lips over hers. She immediately put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until there was no space between them. She wrapped her legs around him and he put his arms around her waist. When she felt James' tongue on her lower lip, she parted her lips. Just as he started exploring her mouth, the sound of screaming and laughing reached their ears.

James quickly untangled himself from Lily and in a split second vanished into this air. Lily gaped at the empty space before her but shook her head, hoping that James had apparted somewhere. _Although he's not turning seventeen until later this month,_ she thought. _Wait how do I know his birthday? I mean was I listening when he told me. But I don't like him or anything…right? _

_Yeah, that's why you just kissed him, _said another voice in her head.

_That's not true! He kissed me! _the other voice said back.

_But you kissed him back…_

But Lily had no time to argue with herself because just then, Jessica burst in and quickly locked the door behind her, slamming her back on the wall.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What are you-"

She didn't get to finish her question because Emily's ear-piercing voice filled the room.

"Jessica Thomas! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Jessica winced and closed her eyes.

"JESSICA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Jessica, what did you say to Emily this time?" Lily asked with her arms crossed.

"I didn't say anything!" Jessica said, widening her eyes and shaking her head.

"Riiiiight," Lily replied sarcastically. "Drop the angel act. You know it never works."

"Angel act?" Jessica asked, innocently, putting on a sugary sweet voice. "But Lily, you know it's not an act. I can't help it that I'm an angel."

"Angel my ass!" Emily yelled.

Jessica raised her eyebrow and smirked "Since when did _you_ start swearing?"

Her answer was "Piss off!" from a very red Emily.

"So," Lily said, getting off the counter. "Does anyone care to explain what has got Emily so flustered?"

"I AM NOT FLUSTERED!"

"I didn't say anything bad; I was merely stating the truth," Jessica replied, ignoring Emily's complaints. Lily tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, as if waiting for her to go on.

"Emily likes Rem-"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Emily, everyone already knows, so stop denying it." Lily paused, before turning to Jessica. "Just like the whole world knows that Jessica like Sirius," she finished, smirking.

"And like the whole world knows that you," Jessica pointed a well-manicured nail at Lily. "like James Potter."

"I do no-"

"Oh come on Lily! You practically told us that you were in love with him yesterday! Do you think that we're stupid or something?" Emily said behind the door. Just as Lily opened her mouth to speak, Jessica interrupted her.

"Stop denying it, Lily. It's not that hard; just say you like him, it's no big deal. Look, I'll do it." Jessica said. "I like Sirius Black. See? Simple. Now your turn." Lily shook her head.

Then Emily said "I like Remus Lupin. See, even I did it. Now can you please just admit it?"

The girls begged, and finally Lily sighed.

"Fine, I like James Potter." The girls cheered and Lily smiled as they left the kitchen together, arms linked.

But little did they know that a creation James Potter was hiding in the room, under his Invisibility Cloak….

A/N: Ohhhhhhh….cliffhanger..I'm evil…But moving on…first of all thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Second, I know, I'm a bitch. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. We're having exams and stuff in school, but I know that's now good excuse. I really don't like this story anymore, I'm gonna finish it soon. Third, if you want me to update then leave me a review with what you thought, what you want to see, what I should improve on…any ideas are welcome… But anyway thanks…I promise I will try to update soon…


End file.
